beginningsoftheclansfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan/Roleplay
Roleplay Gray clouds covered the sky, leaving the sun to cast a dull light upon the trees that crowded ThunderClan's territory. The tortoiseshell-and-white leader cast a sharp glance towards the path that she had begun to walk since the death of Falconheart. She spent most of her days like this, leaving any nursery queens or apprentices to watch Swiftkit and Dipperkit. Sadly, those days were over. The two were to be made apprentices and she still needed to name her next deputy. She gave a huffy, fluffing her thin pelt before she moved into action. She scented the air, her green eyes on the undergrowth. She soon caught the scent of a mouse, maybe a couple shrew not too far off. The queen slunk forward silently. Battle had never been her forte in fact she seemed to be quite the excellent hunter. She caught sight of the mouse and was able to stalk it before she turned and headed for camp. --- Flametail stood outside the warriors den, his thick cream tabby tail wrapped nearly around his paws. The tom flicked his shredded ears as he watched his sister stride into camp. He knew how she felt having to replace her late mate as deputy but it was necessary for the Clan. His watched her with his amber eyes. He sighed and turned to motion Spidernose and Farfield forward. "After she conducts the ceremonies, you two will grab Heatherdusk and go hunting." Spidernose lifted her head at that. Who died and made him leader? Then again, he had always let his sister's fame get to his head. The silver molly shrugged and continued her conversation with Heatherdusk. My name is Lord Voldemort 01:52, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Farfield immediately grew irritated when he saw that Flametail was motioning him over. The pale yellow tom, narrowed his golden eyes at the tom, before he gave a huff, flattening his ears. "You're not deputy," he growled, loud enough for any cats nearby to hear. With that, the pale yellow turned, lashing his tail as he padded away, not really caring who heard and what they had to say. --- Dusklight sat with his sister as she chatted about something. He had stopped listening the moment she mentioned someone she liked. Dusklight loved his sister, though he had no advice for her. He stopped his grooming when he noticed Sorrelstar pad into camp. He tilted his head, wondering it was time to announce the next deputy. Cherrydapple complained the moment Dusklight stopped, and he mumbled an apology before he went back to grooming her. - QueenOfThisShip Flametail snarled. "My sister sent me to set uo patrols so eithee you complain to her or you go out and catch some prey." He snapped. His claws flexing. He had already killed one cat, he wouldn't mind killing another to get what he wanted. My name is Lord Voldemort 03:59, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Farfield's ears twitched as he turned to Flametail, his tail lashing. Farfield barely heard what he said, but no matter, the smaller tom was angry. "Of course it has to be you! Who even trusts you anyway?" He hissed his fur bristling. "Now leave me alone." - QueenOfThisShip Flametail sneered. "Very well then. I wouldn't be surprised that you aren't the pick for deputy. An irresponsible cat like yourself, an apprentice in her eyes." He sneered at the yellow warrior. No matter. Flametail turned, setting up several patrols. "We'll set out after Sorrelstar makes her announcements." Sorrelstar stood watching the scene, her green eyes taking in the scene. The calico she-cat stared at them a moment more before she leapt atop the rock that she performed her ceremonies from. Her green optics watching her Clan. One she had thought Falconheart would be here for. "May all cat old enough to catch prey gather to hear my words." She could see the small pelts of Swiftkit and Dipperkit gather, excitement coming off the little kits. Sorrelstar breathed in, letting her thin tail circle around her paws. "It is time I named a deputy." Her claws scraped the rock as anxiety prickled within her. "I say these words before StarClan in hopes that they and Falconheart approve. Flametail will be my next deputy." Who else could she trust aside from her brother? The rest of hee Clan were young, new too little to help her guide her Clan. Flametail sent the yellow tom a grin, it was as if he was saying I told you so. "Sorrelstar, I accept." The cream tabby said, dipping his head. He feigned like he had the utmost respect for the she-cat. Sorrelstar shook her shoulders. Now that, that was done. "It is time I made my kits apprentices." This meant she no longer had to watch them, their mentors would be responsible for whether or not they lived. "Swiftkit, Dipperkit, step forward." The two kits immediately sobered up and stepped forward, their bodies shaking with anticipation. "Swiftkit, Dipperkit, from this day forward your names are no more. You have reached the age of six moons and shall be known as Swiftpaw and Dipperpaw with your mentors being Cherrydapple and Flametail." After the Clan fell silent after the chants of her kits. She dismissed them and headed towards her den. She could be alone in there. Swiftpaw sauntered up to Cherrydapple, searching the she-cat. "So what's first, babydoll?" He asked his mentor. She wasn't bad looking, not really his type. She looked like she didn't know what she was doing. Dipperpaw looked at her uncle who waved her close. "You can make your nest and grab something to eat. We'll start first thing in the morning." He said before he turned and sent a smirk at Farfield before he waved to his patrol. "Let's go, wouldn't want ShadowClan thinking we've abandoned them. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:52, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Farfield had not interest in becoming deputy, so Flametail's words meant nothing to him. The yellow tom could barely hear the words of his leader so he didn't really react when the news of Flametail becoming deputy. The yellow tom though could easily tell what's happening as soon as he looked to Flametail. ''Of course. ''He thought bitterly. Cherrydapple blinked the moment her names was called when it came to the apprentices. She never had an apprentice before and of course she seemed to not know what she was doing. Though she immediately knew Swiftpaw's kind. She was young and pretty cat, Swiftpaw wasn't the first to call her names. "Showing you the territory," she said, looking to Swiftpaw.. "Come." ﻿ - QueenOfThisShip Category:Roleplay Page